The Princess of Darkness
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: On Haitus. Gomen for this.
1. Preface

**My first Harry Potter fan fic… I hope it's okay. Mostly takes place during the seventh book. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, just all seven books, all six movies and one game… **

Preface.

Four years ago…

Professor McGonagall stood up at the front podium. The long list of first years was in her dainty palms. The students from all four houses—Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff—talked all oblivious to McGonagall, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The group chatted nervously, waiting for her to sort the new students.

The door burst open and Professor Snape trudged in with all the new first years. Harry's eyes scanned the faces in the crowd. His gaze locked on a girl with raven black hair and emerald eyes. His brows furred in confusion. He knew this girl, but from where? Snape continued to walk grudgingly to the teacher table.

McGonagall cleared her throat and began reading, "Mason, Lily." A girl with light brown hair twitched up to the stool. She sat and waited for the hat.

The sorting hat thought for a moment before yelling out, "RAVENCLAW!" the Ravenclaw table burst into cheers and applause. The girl skipped to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Cho.

The applause silenced immediately as McGonagall opened her mouth to continue. "Class, Mackenzie." The raven haired girl hesitantly walked up to the stool beside McGonagall.

As the hat was placed on her head it grumbled in frustration. "Hum, difficult, very, very difficult." The look on Harry's face was surprise and recognition. The hat said the same thing for me!

The girl's lips moved fast as if in a silent pray. The hat grunted and murmured, "I never was going to in the first place." She nodded and sighed with relief. "Well, then, better be GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table was silent before it screamed with applause. The girl looked like she was going to cry but didn't push it. She stumbled to the table and ignored everyone there. Snape's lips curved into a sneer. He looked disgusted.

Hermione reached out and touched the girls arm. She stiffened but didn't pull away. "Are you okay?" Hermione whispered to Mackenzie.

She shook her head swiftly, "My father will be disappointed in my house. I hate to disappoint him."

Hermione looked to Ron for help. He shrugged and asked, "Whose your father?"

Mackenzie looked at Ron and said, "I can't tell you."

Ron glared at her frustrated, "Why can't you tell me?"

She was on the verge of tears, "Be—because I don't know who he is. Mum just said he wanted me to be in Slytherin when I got my letter."

Hermione glared at Ron. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Look, I'm sorry mate. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Mackenzie murmured under her breath.

Harry finally began to listen to the exchange was entranced.

"Well, tell us about yourself, Mackenzie." Hermione said and then began to fill her plate with food. Ron shoveled food in his trap like there was no tomorrow.

Mackenzie fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. "Um well, my mum's a Muggle but her family and brother were all wizards. She married my Muggle step father after my dad left. Her brother died before I was born. His name was James Potter. She toke my step fathers.—"

Harry cut her off. His words exploded into the room. "YOUR UNCLE WAS JAMES POTTER?"

Her head nodded in one jerky motion. Hermione was stunned and Ron's hand froze before the chicken leg could touch his lips.

Harry toke three deep breaths and spoke more calmly, "You're my cousin."

She gasped as well as half of the room. The Slytherin's cast suspicious glances at them.

From across the room Draco's loud sarcastic remark could be heard, "Well, well, well. Looks like we got another Potter. Wonderful."

Harry turned and glared at the boy. He hissed, "Shut up, Malfoy. Stay out of this and leave her alone."

Draco rolled his eyes but shut up anyways. Mackenzie looked over intrigued by the wizard. His bleach blonde hair so pale it was almost white. His eyes were a pale sapphire. (Does he have blue eyes? oh I don't care, because he does now.) His skin was a pale ivory color. As if he felt her gaze he looked at the table. Their eyes met and the world beneath Mackenzie's feet disappeared. His eyes softened so fast she thought she imagined it. Draco's eyes once again became a hard glare. She dropped her gaze and face became a dark crimson.

Harry turned back to his new found cousin and began to discuss why he had to live with his Aunt Petunia.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mackenzie headed off to the common room. The fat lady at the door to the common room asked them for the password. The password was 'patronis.'(Spelling?)

Just before Mackenzie stepped inside, she saw a figure hovering in the shadows. Mackenzie grabbed Harry's arm and whispered in his ear, "I'll be inside soon. Okay?" Harry nodded in a silent agreement.

Mackenzie hesitantly scurried over to the figure. "Who are you?" She asked the shadows.

Draco stepped out of the shadows. Mackenzie gasped as he walked closer. His intense blue eyes locked with hers. The world melted away. She leaned in slightly closer. Draco's cheeks turned a light pink, and turned his head breaking the connection.

"S—so how can I—I help y—you." She stuttered, twiddling her thumbs. Her face looked towards the ground.

His fingers touched her cheek. She looked up into his eyes. "I know you from somewhere."

She looked at him questioningly, "How?"

Draco dropped his hand and whispered, "I don't know. I should go." He turned and began strut away quickly.

"Wait!" Mackenzie blurted and grabbed his hand with hers. Draco stiffened and she froze. Invisible sparks flew up her arm.

He squirmed out of her grasp. "Bye." He bolted away.

Mackenzie un-froze and flitted to the portrait. "Patronis!" she ran into the common room breathing heavy and flushed.

Harry rushed up to her. "Are you okay?" He fretted.

She shook her head at her cousins worry. "I'm fine. I just went for a walk and then saw the time. I had to rush back." Mackenzie lied.

Hermione marched up and grabbed Mackenzie's arm. "I'll show her to her room, Harry. No need for worrying about your cousin's safety." Hermione began to drag her upstairs.

"Good night Harry!" Mackenzie called just before Hermione hauled her around the corner.

Hermione brought her to the girls bedroom. "This is where we sleep." Mackenzie was pushed into the room. All the girls in the room were avidly discussing things that had no importance to Hogwarts. All the chatter ended when Hermione cleared her throat. They looked at her suspiciously.

"This is Mackenzie Class. Harry Potter's cousin." The room erupted into loud chatter. Mackenzie blushed and giggled nervously.

A girl with long, straight red hair bounced up to Hermione and Mackenzie. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister." She shook Mackenzie hand buoyantly.

"Hi." Mackenzie shook back.

Lots of other girls came and shook Mackenzie's hand. A first year came up and they began a discussion. Her name was Melissa Bell. Her hair was a black bob. And eyes a dark chocolate brown.

"So how do you like being Harry's cousin?" Melissa asked sitting on the edge of her bed. Her bed was on the right side of Mackenzie's.

She shrugged sitting up, "It's okay. But he's pretty over protective."

Ginny walked up, "Well you are his only alive wizard family left."

Mackenzie was shocked, "I am? What about his mum?"

Ginny shook her head sadly, "She died with James."

"I didn't know." Mackenzie sighed, and was suddenly filled with gut wrenching guilt.

Ginny smiled sadly, "Of course you didn't. Now everyone, lights out!"

Everyone groaned but obediently turned off the lights and went to sleep. That was Mackenzie first day at Hogwarts.

One year after or Mackenzie's second year. Mackenzie's P.O.V-

I sat with my friends on the train ride to Hogwarts. I already missed my mum, but was excited to see my friends.

"Mackenzie! Did you hear me?" Melissa questioned. I turned to look at her along with my other Gryffindor best friends, Alexis Baude, Eliza Cartier and Rosalinda Smith.

"No, sorry I didn't." I apologized and began to listen to the conversation.

Melissa groaned and continued, "Well, this year I was thinking we could try and figure out whom Mackenzie's dad is."

My two French friends Alexis and Eliza responded, "Oui, oui!"

I looked to Rosalinda. "Sure." She agreed.

Shaking my head I responded, "Guys I can't. My mum says it's not healthy to look into the past."

Mystery sparked in Melissa's eyes, "But you'll be at Hogwarts. Your mum won't ever know."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose."

The door opened and Harry's head popped in.

I stood and exclaimed, "HARRY!" I whirled into my cousin's arms.

"Hey Mackenzie." He patted my head.

Rosalinda batted her lashes, "How 'bout some hugs over here?"

I giggled and Harry shook his head. "Can't have to get back to Ron and Hermione. See ya later cuz." Harry left and I shut the door.

Eliza and Alexis fanned themselves, "Boy you have one _fiiinnneeee _cousin." They drawled on the fine with their heavy French accents.

I rolled my eyes and was about to continue but Melissa and Rosalinda cut me off. "Oh he is yummy."

I gagged, "Guy's that's my cousin you're talking about."

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it's true."

"Whatever. I don't have a crush on my cousin. Like Alexis does." Alexis turned bright red.

Melissa laughed, "That's true. But no one else has a crush on Harry."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yup." Eliza said. I giggled and relaxed into the seat.

A bunch of Slytherin's walked past. Melissa stiffened. She was a Muggle born and the Slytherin's knew it.

One knocked on the door and yelled, "MUD-BLOOD!" Tears began to stream down Melissa's face.

I pulled open the door. Some of the Slytherins I knew. Even Draco Malfoy. I snapped, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING MY BEST FRIEND A MUD-BLOOD? YOU NO GOOD PURE-BLOODS! GO TO HELL!" A Slytherin female's hand slapped me. I blinked.

"How dare you." She hissed.

I blinked again but this time my eyes began to turn to a ruthful red. The two colors swirled together. Emerald and crimson. I felt venom build up in my throat. All of the Slytherin's toke a step back except for Draco and the girl. "How dare I? How dare you." My tone was ice cold.

She gulped but held strong, "Your just a half-blood. What do you care?"

My eyes became slits and were now closer to crimson then emerald. "_How dare you call me a half-blood! MY FATHER IS A BLOODY WIZARD! SO WHAT IF MY MUM'S A MUGGLE? HER WHOLE FAMILY IS A BUNCH OF DAMN WIZARDS!"_

She shrunk back, still Draco held. He murmured under his breath, "Half breeds."

Now my eyes were full crimson, "_Go to hell._"

Draco looked confused. All of the Slytherins were confused. I spoke in a different language. I hissed in English, "Get out of here. NOW!" The Slytherins left hastily. Draco hesitated. I glared at him and spat, "Leave." He nodded and left.

Everyone on the train had stuck their heads out of the compartments. I closed my eyes and counted to 10. When I opened them they were the normal emerald. I walked stiffly back into the compartment and sat down. All of my friends were silent.

Harry burst in, "How do you know Parselmouth?"

"What?"

"Snake language." He screamed. I flinched.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The language you spoke was snake talk. Only the heir of Slytherin can speak it." All of my friends and Harry cast me a suspicious glance.

"Look, all I know is I got really mad and began to speak in a different language." I moaned, putting my face in my hands.

All of my friends hugged me. Melissa spoke up, "I think it's a good time to find out who your daddy is."

I nodded and didn't say anything.

Draco's P.O.V (Right after the incident.)-

"How does she know Parselmouth?" I asked Pansy. She looked at me.

"I don't know. why do you care?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know!" under my breath I said, "And that's a very good question."

Pansy shrugged and linked her arm with mine. I pulled away and walked to the compartment. There was something about that girl. Something, evil.

Mackenzie's third year.

Mackenzie's P.O.V-

"Hurry! We'll be late!" I heard Eliza hiss. We were headed off to Defense against the dark arts. Professor Snape hated lates. And we were going to be late.

We burst into the class room, all of us huffing and puffing. Snape's lips curved into a sneer.

"Do you have a reason your all late?" Snape asked, running a hand through his sleek greasy black hair.

"Professor Snape, don't blame them. It was my fault, I couldn't find my defense against the dark arts book in my bag so we hurried to get it from my room. I'm sorry." I apologized, looking Snape in the eye.

He glanced at me and his eyes softened, "Okay, sit down and get your books out." He glared at my friends. He growled, "Sit, NOW!" they sat quickly. I took my time. Snape never batted an eye at me. Weird.

At the end of class, my friends looked at me funny. I turned to them, "What? Oh! I have something on my robe!" I twisted and pulled at my robe to find out what the problem was.

Alexis groaned, "No, Snape was so easy going with you. But he was a dick to us."

Melissa laughed, "Ooo, you just burned a teacher."

"DANM STARIGHT!" Rosalinda cheered and Eliza rolled her eyes.

Eliza looked to me, "How's the search for dad coming along?"

I slumped, "Terrible, mum flipped out when I asked. He's just a wizard! Is what she yelled at me. ugh, why does this have to be so bloody hard. Does the world hate me so much that I can't find out who my dad is?"

My friends hugged me. Rosalinda continued, "It's alright, well figure it out. Sooner or later."

I giggled. we linked arms and headed off to the cafeteria or dining room. Whatever.

At the table Harry was bouncing up and down with excitement. I cocked an eyebrow, "What are you so happy about?"

"I got an invite to Professor Slughorn's diner, dance party!"

I rolled my eyes, "Good for you."

Harry glared at me, "Shut up." His voice toke on the same menacing tone I'd used to scare the Slytherin's.

"Sorry." I sat beside him and hugged him. He stiffened before slowly hugging me back.

The Slytherin girl whose name was Pansy, whistled, "Ooo, Potter's got a girlfriend!"

I pulled away from my cousin, "HE'S MY COUSIN YOU SICKO!"

Draco scowled at her and snapped something unintelligible. She nodded and shut up.

I looked at Harry. He was glaring at Draco. I nudged him, "What's up your bum?"

He looked at me funny. Oh! I just said something weird. He jerked his chin in Draco's direction, "He is. Malfoy got invited to the party too."

"Hum, good for Draco." I realized my mistake. Gryffindors don't call Slytherins by their first name. I hastily corrected myself, "I mean Malfoy. He-he, oops."

Harry and my friends shrugged totally oblivious to my mistake. I sighed and then Ron and Hermione walked up.

"Hey mate, did you get rid of that book?" Harry shrugged and Ron glared at him.

"What book?" I questioned my cousin. He ignored me.

Ginny walked up and said, "His potions book. Its got cheats and other things inside. He sleeps with it."

I looked at her questioningly. Ginny groaned and plainly said, "Ron told me."

"Oh, so who else got into Slughorns diner, dance, thing." Hermione and Ginny raised their hands.

"I'm so not excited for the dance. I don't have anyone to go with." Ginny sighed and leaned against her brother. I could have sworn she winked at Harry.

Harry grinned, "Would you like to go with me Ginny?"

"Oh course." Ginny smiled sweetly.

I looked at Hermione, "Don't you have a date?"

She shook her head, "Nope, guess I'm going solo."

Ron touched her shoulder affectionately, "I'll go with you mate. I mean if that's okay." Hermione nodded and hugged Ron. Ron became a shade darker then his hair.

I looked at the Slytherin table. I caught Draco's eye and he jerked his chin in the direction of the doors. I pointed at myself and he nodded. Draco stood and began to make his way out the door. I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"Excuse me. I have to get some fresh air. Alone." I stood hastily and headed out the door. As soon as I crossed the threshold, Draco's hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist. The tingles were back, electricity flowed through my veins.

"Come on." Draco murmured and dragged me outside. He pulled me to a tree, quite far out.

I gulped and asked, "What's up?"

He grinned. His fingers caressed my cheek. My eyes started to close, till Draco's fore head touched mine. I gasped. My eyes flew open in shock only to melt in Draco's sapphire orbs.

"There's something different about you." His nose touched mine. Lips inches away from mine. Hesitantly he put his arms around my waist. I rested my hands on his arms.

"What?" I breathed. My fingers clenched the fabric on Draco's sleeves.

"Everything." He pressed his lips against mine. It was a slow, hesitant kiss. I pulled myself closer, pressing our bodies together. The fire was just a slow simmer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as the fiery passion grew. Slowly, Draco's tongue forced open my mouth. I felt him smile against my lips. His tongue met mine. Draco lifted his lips off mine, and I whimpered. He smirked and kissed my jaw. I smiled. His lips drifted down to the side of my neck. His teeth grazed the area. I giggled breathlessly. My fingers knotted in his soft hair. It was silky. Draco kissed my neck. He playfully bit my skin and I moaned. Draco sighed and pulled away from me. His hair was everywhere. I laughed at his hair. Draco scowled and cut me off with a quick kiss. He began to fix his hair. I lay down on the grass. My eyes followed Draco's every movement.

"You look handsome." I said before I could stop myself.

Draco looked down. "Really? well you look absolutely gorgeous." I giggled at his complement. He sat down and leaned against the tree. I pulled myself off the ground and move to his lap. I rested my head on his lap. Draco blushed and I lifted a hand and touched his cheek. He sighed and rested into it. I sat up and straddled his waist. I kissed his lips quickly, in a tease. Draco place his hands on my thighs. I sat on his waist and kissed his neck. He moaned, pulling me closer. I grinned and nibbled his skin.

"Mackenzie." He moaned, and I began to pull off his robe. Then I realized how far things might go if I didn't stop. I sighed and curled in his lap. I rested my head on his chest. Draco murmured something and rested his head on top of mine. His arms wrapped around me.

Then I realized we'd been out here for 20 minutes. I squirmed out of his arms. "I have to go!" I blurted.

"I figured you have to sooner or later, my little Gryffindor." When he said my Gryffindor the butterflies were back.

"Oh, Draco." I murmured and hugged him around the waist.

"Go to the dance with me!" he blurted. I looked up at him in shock.

"But what about Harry?" I asked pulling away from him.

He looked at me quizzically, "You put your cousins beliefs before your heart?"

"Well, I've always been the rebel. Alright I'll go with you. What color should I were?"

"Anything. You look beautiful in anything." I giggled and Draco swept in and gave me one quick kiss.

"See you later." I waved to him and began to fix my robes and hair. I was going to have to tell Harry. Before he finds out and things get real complicated.

I was pacing in front of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Melissa, Rosalinda, Eliza, and Alexis. They were waiting patiently for my news. The very last Gryffindor headed upstairs. I turned and faced a painful death.

"I'm going to Slughorn's dance with Draco Malfoy!" I blurted. Oh boy was I in for it.

"YOUR WHAT!" Harry shrieked, Ron paled and Hermione and Ginny scowled. My other friends didn't know if I was crazy or just crazy.

"Going to the dance with Draco." I sighed miserably; my cousin was going to hate me. I knew it.

"Mackenzie! He's a Slytherin! Their all evil!" Ginny's lip quavered on evil.

Rosalinda spoke up, "Good for you! I don't care who he is. I'm just happy for you." She glared at everyone else. "You all should be too."

"He called me a mud-blood." Melissa whimpered. I hugged my friend gently.

"I second that." Hermione said.

I shook my head, "Guys, I know another side of him. A caring side. It's just very deep."

Harry screamed, "HE BROKE MY BLOODY NOSE!" I finched.

Eliza and Alexis sighed, "Your right Rosalinda. We should be happy for her. Even if her boyfriend is an evil dick."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I denied, "Look, I'm tired of arguing. Can we just get over it and you guys except it?"

All of them shrugged except for Harry. He grunted, "I'll let you go. But I'm not happy about it."

"Oh, thank you Harry!" I hugged him and began to walk up the stairs. I stopped and grinned at the girls, "You do realize next time were in hogsmade we have to go dress shopping." All of the girls cheered and followed me upstairs.

I dressed for bed and soon fell into a deep slumber. Till the nightmare started. Harry has met Voldemort countless times, well this was my first encounter. I was at home, well more like I was watching myself as a baby. My mum was standing in front of me. I looked like an exact replica of my mum. Voldemort appeared behind her and murmured something. I figured she scream and call for my wizard dad. Till she ran crying into his arms. My eyes boggled.

"You can't! It's not safe! You could kill her!" Mum cried on his shoulder.

"But it could keep me alive! And she's mine, flesh and blood!" Voldemort hissed.

"But she's your child! Don't you love Mackenzie?"

Voldemort sighed and patted mum's shoulder, "I do! But it could keep her alive too. Please?"

Mum sighed and moved. She bent and picked me up and bought me to him. I was too mortified to even think what Voldemort was doing. I was too busy thinking and figuring out that my bloody father is the bloody dark bloody lord.

When mum handed me to him I screamed, "DON'T GIVE ME TO THAT FUCKING BEAST! HE'S A MONSTER! HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER!" No one heard me. Voldemort whispered something, evil magic probably. The scene evaporated and I was standing in the chamber of secrets. I knew about it from Harry. Everything looked the same.

I looked around terrified, waiting for the Basilisk. Or Voldemort.

"Hello, child." I whirled around and saw Voldemort leaning causally against a snake. His red snake like eyes seemed oddly human.

"What do you bloody want?" I spat each word.

He looked offended, "To see my daughter."

"You're not my father."

He glared at me, "Don't try me. I'm very disappointed you got into Gryffindor. But you dating Malfoy, well it's a start."

"I hate you. You killed my aunt and uncle." I sneered, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry?"

"Lily and James Potter. James was mum's brother." I smirked when Voldemort looked horrified.

Then he just laughed. A cold, bone chilling laugh. The one that made you want to crawl in a hole and hide. "Them? I could care less. And soon my daughter, you'll know your true identity." He grabbed my arm and with his knife began to write on my arm. I screamed, mostly in the dream world, but in the real world. He had just finished writing Mackenzie when my screams woke me up. Everyone was standing over me and I was still screaming.

"Calm down!" Hermione commanded. I stopped screaming for a fraction of a second, when the burning pain of his knife continued on my arm. I pulled off my sheet and yanked my sleeve up, all while screaming. And there was the horror. Everyone gasped. My name was being written, in my blood. _Mackenzie Madison Riddle. _

This time my scream was for horror. It rang into the school and night.

On the night of the dance, a week later, I still hadn't told anyone. My arm was bandaged, and healing. It should have been done, but it was done in dark magic. I had picked a simple dress. It was a dark sapphire dress that hung at my knees. It was strap less and sparkled. Simple and elegant.

"You look beautiful." Eliza grinned. She was also going with a boy named Kenneth Flint. Ravenclaw.

"So do you." The older girls walked over. Hermione was wearing a pink dress, while Ginny chose a black and gray ruffled dress.

We had decided to meet the boys outside of the Gryffindor tower. Outside I heard multiple gasps. I met Draco's eyes and saw he knew to be a perfect gentlemen. I linked arms with him and we all headed off to the party, with our boys.

"How's your arm?" Draco whispered in my ear as we waltzed elegantly across the room.

"Fine." I glanced at it. Danmit. I hate my father. The dark lord. The man responsible for my cousin's parents deaths. The man who did this to my arm.

"That's good." Draco kissed my forehead, but did it to look like he accidently slide his lips across my head.

A week later I was discussing dark magic with Snape. He was one of the teachers I got alone with well. We walked past the boy lavatory and heard spells and curses. I grabbed Snapes arm, "We have to help." He nodded and we hurried into the lavatory.

"Sectemsepra!" My cousins voice echoed in the empty bathroom. (Did I spell that right?)

"Ugh." Someone fell to the ground. We rounded the corner and there lay Draco on the ground, bleeding.

"DRACO!" my shrill scream echoed in the bathroom. I ran to him. Cradling his head in my lap, I glared at my cousin, "How could you?" He was so mortifed he ran from the room. I looked at Draco. "It'll be okay." Snape came and began to heal him. "Thank you." I breathed.

Snape nodded and finished healing Draco. Draco coughed and began to breath heavily. His eye lids fluttered open. My tears continued to spill. Draco weakly raised a hand to brush the tears away. I grabbed his wrist and held his hand to my face. He smiled weakly, but winced in pain. Snape regarded me before swiftly leaving the room.

"Hi." I said, lowering Draco's hand. I wiped the sweat off his face along with my tears.

"Hello." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." I slowly sat him up. I heard him groan in pain. When he was sitting, I stood up. Still holding on to Draco, I walked around him, to his front. He smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. I gently pulled him up.

"Alright." Draco moaned in pain. I walked him out of the bathroom. I heard people gasp, considering it looked like we could have been making out.

Draco accidentally grabbed left and injured arm. I cried out in pain. Black spots danced across my vision. I felt my head hit the floor.

I woke up in the infirmary, sometime later. I heard soft breathing coming from beside me. I blinked a few times. There was something on my right hand. It was soft. I shook my head disoriented, and looked over. Draco was draped across the bed, well my stomach, holding my head. I pressed my lips to his soft hair. He murmured and sighed, still asleep. I sat up and yawned. The pressure on my stomach was gone. I looked down and saw Draco had rolled, and now lying on my lap. I poked his head. He grunted and still didn't wake.

"Draco. Wake up." I poked him again. God, what did it take to wake that boy? So I turned over his head and kissed his lips. Draco's eyes flew open. I smirked in satisfaction and sat back.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. His hair was everywhere and he had bags under his eyes. He wasn't wearing a robe anymore. Just his shirt and his tie undone. "Hello."

"Hi." I kissed his forehead and brushed his hair with my fingers. Draco's eyes began to close, until my left arm passed his eyes. Draco's arm snapped up and grabbed my arm, gently. His eyes widened.

He glared at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was flat and ice cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco." I lied, trying to yank my arm away.

"Don't lie to me Mackenzie. Why does this say you're last name is Riddle?"

I squirmed, "I don't know!"

"Yes you do. Just tell me. why don't you trust me?" Draco looked generally hurt.

I gave in, "I had a dream!"

His pale brow furrowed in confusion. "And, that made you carve Mackenzie Madison Riddle into your arm?"

I sighed, "No, I had a dream with the dark lord in it."

Draco looked at me shocked. "What?"

I nodded, "It started out when I was a baby, and then he appeared and my mum ran to his arms crying. He said something's, and then my mum brought me to him. He used dark magic on me. Then the scene shifted and I was in the chamber of secrets." I hesitated. Draco got paler with every word. I continued, "Then he talked to me and said I was his daughter." You could barely hear me at said. Draco cocked his head to the side. "He said I was his daughter."

Draco gasped, "No way!"

I nodded, "Then he wrote on my arm." (A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Mackenzie doesn't know anything about how Draco is going to go evil, blah, blah, blah.)

"Poor you." Draco kissed my wound gently, without causing me pain. "Does Harry know?"

"Nope. You're the only one I've told." Draco touched my un-injured arm. Tingles shot up my arm like a burning flame. My head fell back against the pillows. "Come here."

"What?"

"Yeah, come here." I patted the spot beside me. Draco cautiously sat beside me. I groaned and moved over. I pulled Draco down to the pillows, on my right side.

"Mackenzie, I don't know if this is a—" I pressed my finger to his lips silencing him.

I snuggled closer to him, basically lying on top of his chest. Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

Someone coughed, I lazily lifted my head, and met the angry green eyes of my cousin. I gasped and pulled from Draco's grasp. Draco glanced around confused, till he saw Harry's pissed off expression.

"Erm, it's not what it looks like?" I don't think it's possible for me to lie.

Harry sneered, "Yeah, it so doesn't look like my cousin is dating, my enemy!"

"We're not dating!" Draco yelled, I grabbed Draco's arm, before he launched himself over the bed.

Harry snorted, "Sure. That's why your snogging."

"We were—" I trailed off, when I noticed Harry's cold stare turned to my arm. I grabbed whatever was useful to cover the mark. Which was Draco.

Harry shook his head and left the room fuming. Weakly I called, "Harry." Harry stopped briefly, before continuing to briskly leave the infirmary.

Draco murmured, "I should have never let things get this far. We shouldn't even be friends, let alone whatever we are." Draco pulled from my grasp and snatched his robe. He slowly retreated from the room.

"Draco." I choked, raising a shacking hand at his retreating self.

He turned and shock his head sadly, "I can't be with you, Mackenzie. I'll just end up hurting you. I care for you to much to let that happen. I'm destroying what's left of your family. I'm sorry." Draco ran from the room, and called from the door, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." And he was gone.

Tears streamed down my face. I slowly changed into my robes and left the infirmary.

Weeks later…

"She still is so depressed." Ginny whispered to Hermione. I was currently curled in a ball at the head of my bed.

Melissa sat down beside me, "She's got to run out of tears soon. I mean it was only Draco. He is a jerk."

"No, no, no, no, no! He is not!" I cried, "I know the caring side to him!"

Rosalinda patted my shoulder, "Honey, are you sure you really knew him. At all?"

"Yes. I'm positive." I snapped. Then something fell from the window. We all looked at each other. I was the first to the window. On the ground below, was the body of Professor Dumbledore. My eyes widened in shook. The dark mark appeared in the sky.

"No." I muttered, "NO NOT HIM!" Everyone looked at me confused. I dashed from the room, down to the courtyard. When I got there, everyone was crowded around Dumbledore. I saw figures heading to Hagrid's hut. Still in shook I raced over there.

The world slowed down. I saw Bellatrix, setting Hagrid's hut on fire and Draco stood there. Not doing a thing.

"Sectrum…" Harry's curse was aimed at Snape. Snape reflected it and Harry flew back.

Snape walked up to Harry and hissed, "You dare use my spell against me? that's right. I'm the half-blood prince." What the hell?

"Leave him alone!" I shrieked at Snape walking forward.

Draco whirled around, "Mackenzie! Get out of here!"

Bellatrix smirked, "There's no need to leave child. How's mummy?"

Crimson and emerald swirled, "How dare you insult my mother, bitch!"

Bellatrix glared, "How dare I? How dare you."

"ENOUGH!" Draco bellowed. "I'll take care of her."

I glared at Draco. Colors still clashing, in my eyes. When he grabbed my hand, he dragged me a little ways away.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him confused. His hand snaked out and touched my left arm. The one marked with darkness. My eyes turned back to emerald. Just before I fainted, I saw Draco's eyes, pleading with me to understand.

**And that was chapter one, erm the preface I mean. Sorry it kinda seemed rushed. I was just tried. Next chapter will hopefully be up before Christmas, but we'll see how busy I am. Next chapters from now on well take place in the seventh book, only. I hope you liked and review. (No flames without a reason.)**

**~Emerald~ **


	2. Hurt

**Second chapter to my Harry Potter fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only Seven books, six movies and one game. Enjoy.**

**No flames without reason.**

**Chapter 2: Hurting.**

**Mackenzie's P.O.V (Her fifth year)-**

Everything changed. Ever sense they killed Dumbledore. Life at Hogwarts was a hell hole. And I was stuck there, to endure it. Melissa was gone. Not killed, just gone. Harry wasn't here either. Every day, things got more depressing and shitty. Snape was so proud, at least I think he was. And still no one knew my father was responsible for this… Everyone except for Draco.

My feet dragged across the marble floors. I was not in a pleasant mood today. Glaring at my feet, I ignored the rest of the world. I hovered in the door of transfiguration. McGonagall hated lates, but as you can see, like I give a damn.

Her gaze moved to my face. Emotionlessly she said, "Sit."

Glaring at her I sat beside Eliza. All of my friends noticed my mood. They just passed it off as PMS. As if.

Later on that day, I walked out to the court yard, alone. Feeling disturbed and not so alone, I whirled around. My eyes met the cold sapphire orbs of one Draco Malfoy.

I scowled at him, giving my worst death glare that day. "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want."

He flinched from my language. Good, like I care about him anymore. _Sure you don't._ Said a voice in my head. _Shut up._ I told the voices. Geez, I'm going crazy.

"I just wanted to apologize." He murmured, gaze falling down to the ground.

"Look, I don't ever want to see you again. _I hate you._" I poured as much venom as possible into those three words. "So, apology not accepted." Sneering at him one last time I turned away from him.

So now I was fighting myself. Logic versus heart. Every fiber in my body was screaming at me to turn and run into his arms. But my brain logically said, he hurt you. I paused for a moment, turning my head slightly. And a wave of emotion hit me. Draco looked completely shattered. _NO!_ My heart urged for him. Closing my eyes, I turned and left.

I felt as if a knife was drilling itself into my soul. No, my heart. Weakness flowed through me and my tough exterior faltered. What I really wanted to do was turn and run into his arms. But I could never. He betrayed you. I told myself firmly. I dashed up to the Gryffindor tower.

Everyone ignored me, when I got in the tower. Good, that's just the way I wanted it. My emotions flickered across my heart. My besties were even ignoring me. Hurt. Sadness. Pain. All those emotions filled me.

Chocking back tears, I hastily dashed up the stairs. No sympathy for me. My left arm throbbed painfully. I clutched it close to my chest. Hurrying through the doors to my room, I stumbled and nearly tripped over my own feet. Eyes glazing over, I collapsed onto my bed.

_Another Voldemort dream. I could tell because of the place. My house as a child. I was about 3, when _he _appeared. I spat in disgust that my mum would light up in joy at the sight of him. To my he looked ghastly pale, and had blood red eyes. _

_ He walked over to mum and passed a mirror. I suppressed a scream of horror. He looked younger. Black curly hair and ice blue eyes. Skin, still pale, but not really. Now I know why mum wasn't repulsed._

_ 'Dear.' He muttered, 'How are you? How is she.' I couldn't hear mums response, because the scene shifted. _

_ Now I was in the Chamber of Secrets. I rolled my eyes, unafraid of this place. _

_ Voldemort appeared and hissed, "You should be child. Your fucking ungrateful. I gave you life, and I can take it away."_

_ "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I blurted. Oh shit. I should have never said that. Voldemort glared at me. _

_ "Like I said ungrateful child. Oh well, I need you in the future." He grinned evilly._

_ "Well I'll never fucking help you. You bastard. Go. To. Hell." I sneered at him. Geez, I need to watch myself around this guy. _

_ Instead he just laughed. Well, laughed is an understatement. It was that, I want to die under that laugh. "Ah, your so young." He stopped laughing, and did something I never thought he would do. _

_ His wrist flicked out and within seconds, a knife was jammed into my abdomen. "Don't worry you'll live." _

My scream shattered the dream. I woke up, with a knife in my stomach. Still screaming, I managed to get to the stairs. Everyone's eyes flickered to me. All widening in terror. Spot covered my vision. The last thing I remember was tumbling down the stairs. The snaps of bones.

"Draco." I breathed before passing out.

**Two days later…**

I groaned, eyes slightly opening. My mouth felt like sand paper. My head rolled around on the pillow. Finally, my eyes opened completely. Dazed, I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in the hospital wing. Right arm bandaged and in a sling. My eyes fluttered down to my left arm, and breathed with relief when I saw it was bandaged. My ribs felt tender. My right leg felt strangely heavy. Peaking under the covers, I saw it was in a massive cast. Perfect.

The thought hit me. Why wasn't I healed? I thought Madame Pomfrey could have healed all my broken bones. Unless they were broken with dark magic. Which they weren't, at least I think they weren't. But I did have dark magic coursing through my veins because of said knife.

Madame Pomfrey hurried in and scowled. "Oh, dear." She left, and I was terribly confused.

Then I remember the knife my own father impaled me with. "Fuck."

"Miss Class!" Madame Pomfrey gasped horrified. Damnit. I never heard her come in.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?"

She shrugged, "Well, I don't know why I can't heal you."

"It's okay. I'll manage, just fine." A fake smile was plastered on my lips. Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded. She quickly left the room.

I sighed, closing my eyes and sinking into the pillows.

My eyes fluttered open, when someone burst into the room.

"_What the fuck happened to you? Tell me!" _

**Well, I'm bloody mean to Mackenzie… Geez, should have given the poor girl a break. -_-' Was it just me, or did she swear a lot? Oh, YAY! I beat my deadline of before Christmas! Okay, so was that a cliffie or not? **

**I don't think I'll be able to update before Christmas, but we'll see. I have other things to do and write…. Review, and tell me your guesses and theories about what will happen in the next chapters. Byebye, and if I don't update, MERRY CHRISTMAS! : ) **


	3. Forgivness?

**Ohmigod! I'm so sorry for not updating! I've just been really busy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Mackenzie's P.O.V**

"_What the fuck happened to you? Tell me!_" I met the cold stare of Draco Malfoy. The alluringness of his eyes made me want to spit it out. Of course I didn't.

So I broke the connection, "I don't have to tell you anything, Malfoy." I felt so wrong to call him that.

His eyes softened a touch, "Please?"

I shook my head determined not to crack, "Nope."

Draco bound across the room in two strides, falling to his knees beside my bed. "Please," He begged, "Please tell me, Mackenzie." My heart skipped a beat.

"No," I refused, "I won't stand your emotional crap. You can't ruin my life, and break my heart, then ask me what's wrong. You just can't waltz back into my life like noting ever happened. Like the fact _you_ are in line with my—the dark lord."

Draco's eyes filled with hurt, concern, and love. "Mackenzie I never meant for any of those things to happen! Besides you are in line with the dark lord." I glared at him.

"Who the fuck do you think did this? Neville Longbottom? Well sorry to burst your bubble but the dark lord did this." The words tumbled out before I could stop it.

Draco's eyes widened, "Your dad tried to kill you?"

"Shhh!" I hissed, "What did you bloody think? He was going to love me? No way! My dad is only going to use me, to I don't know, kill my cousin? The one person I love just about as much as mum and y—" I covered my mouth before I could say, you.

"And?" Draco prompted, wanting to know my dirty little secret. Er the other dirty little secret.

"And," I said as if I was going to tell him, "Mind your own business."

Draco sighed agitated, "Mackenzie."

"What?" I demanded, attempting to sit up. I winced in pain, as I remember the knife wound in my gut.

"Don't strain yourself!" Draco fretted, "Mackenzie I lo—"

Madame Pomfrey walked in, "Sorry Mr. Malfoy, visiting hours are over."

"Okay," Draco said wirily, "Bye."

Just before the door shut behind him, I nearly yelled, 'What were you going to say?' but I didn't. I honestly did want to know, but he wouldn't tell me.

Later that week, my bones finally gave into the magic and healed. I was able at walk, and write. The only thing that didn't heal was the carving. I cursed.

Walking into potions, I noticed something was up. Professor Slughorn wasn't here. And in his place, was Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Where's Professor Slughorn?" I demanded, already hating this class more than usual.

Bellatrix whipped around at the sound of my voice. She saw it was me and smirked, "Well, hello."

"Save it. Where's Slughorn?"

Bellatrix laughed, "That old man? We fired him. I'm the new potions teacher." She paused, "And my nephew Draco here is going to assist me today." Bellatrix pulled Draco out of the shadows. He glared at everyone in the room.

"Dr—Malfoy?" I gasped, crumpling into a chair.

He regarded me with a defensive look.

Bellatrix sniggered, "You know each other?" Draco and I shook our heads. "Too bad." She turned her cold eyes to me, "I know who your daddy is. Practically brags about you all the time. He…" Draco put his hand over her mouth. my eyes had widened, and mouth fell slack. Not only was she going to announce to the class who my dad is, Draco stopped her. My heart fluttered. Maybe he did care. More then I realized.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix snapped, slapping Draco hard. The class and I gasped.

He shrugged, "Teachers don't go around announcing other people's business."

I could not believe this. The cold, arrogant, ignorant Draco Malfoy was defending me!

Bellatrix glared one last time, before snapping at the students to get working.

I started mixing the potion.

"Mmm, you're not stirring constantly enough." Draco murmured to my left. I jumped and dropped the wooden spoon in the pot.

"Jeez! Warn a person, would ya?" I fished the spoon out of the gooey substance. "What the hell is this?" The goo dripped off the spoon, and started moving. My eyes widened. "Ewwww!"

Draco chuckled and muttered, "Scared of the dark lord? No. Moving green goo? Terrified."

"I'm not terrified!" I snapped, "It's just gross."

"Sure." Draco stifled a laughed, then went to terrorize the next victim.

"Stupid, Malfoy." I glared darkly at the moving blob. It froze. I smiled triumphantly, scooping it up the spoon, I plopped it back onto the potion.

At the end of potions, I had green goo, dripping down the front of my shirt and face. Rosalinda grabbed my elbow.

"Mister Malfoy was so flirting with you!" She noticed the green goo. "Ew, what the heck is that?"

I shrugged, "My potion." Rosalinda giggled.

"Gross," She said as we made our way up the Gryffindor tower.

"I know." The fat lady in the portrait glanced at us.

"Password?" She questioned.

"Sectumsempra." Rosalinda said. The fat lady nodded, and the door opened.

"Yesh, good thing you remembered. I was drawing a blank there." I sighed at my stupidity.

Rosalinda patted my back, "Yes. What would you do without me?"

"I'd die," I said mockingly, "Don't get to high importance of yourself."

"Haha," She laughed sarcastically. "Hey, Kenzie? I'm really glad your okay."

I smiled at the nickname, "Thanks." We sat down in one of the couches by the fire. I noticed my stained shirt. "I have to change." I dashed up the stairs, in a hurry. I yanked off the robe, and dress shirt. I grabbed a random silk blouse, purple in color. I ran back down stairs and sat down, observing Eliza and Alexis shuffle over.

Eliza and Alexis sat beside us. "I miss Melissa." Eliza cried in her heavy French accent.

"Oui!" Alexi held onto her, both bawling.

I hadn't noticed how little I spent time with my friends nowadays, and true fully I missed them, terribly.

"I miss her too." I teared up. I started sobbing alone with my friends, snot and all.

Rosalinda hugged my ragged form, "I do too."

Together we cried. "I need some air." I gently pulled away from their feeble attempts to keep me there.

I pushed open the door to the exit. I ran a hand though the tangles in my raven hair. I felt worn and just like giving up. But I could never give in. if I did give in to the dark lord, Harry would despise me. _But then you could be with Draco_. It was a battle between my heart. Love vs. Love. Different types of love battled inside me. My love for Draco was just as strong as my love for Harry, Melissa, Rosalinda, Eliza, Alexis, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Maybe even stronger.

I found my way to the courtyard, and sank down in front of a tall oak tree. I sighed, wishing my life wasn't so complicated.

"Mackenzie, what are you doing?" My head whipped up at the velvet voice.

"Sitting, Malfoy."

He rolled his beautiful blue eyes, "Well, duh. I meant out here."

I pursed my lips, refusing to speak. Draco bent down to my level. He smoothed my lips with a single long, pale, frosty finger.

My eyes widened as the flames coursed through my veins. I mentally cursed him for still having that effect on me.

Draco captured my right hand, and held it over his heart. "I know you still care for me."

"No, I don't."

Draco chuckled, "I know your heart beats faster while I'm around." He put his other hand over top of my heart. "I know you think about me. I know you long to kiss me."

"Wow, getting a little cocky?" I pushed his hand away.

He smiled a real smile. One that reached his eyes. It was such a beautiful sight I nearly stopped breathing. If Draco smiled like that more often, it'd break hearts. And he was smiling it for me now.

He was right. I did want to kiss him.

Draco pecked my lips. I lost all my self control then. When he pulled away slightly, I grabbed his face and smashed his lips on mine. Draco was surprised at first, but kissed me back, hard. Draco pushed my back to the ground, hands by my head, never breaking contact. I fingered his soft platinum blonde hair. Our eyes closed. Draco pressed into me, brushing my stomach with his. My heart was pounding and my lower regions hurt. Then I knew how far I was willing to go. I dropped my fingers from his hair, putting them on his, finely tuned chest and pushed. Draco fell to the ground beside me, both of us breathing hard.

"Ow," Draco groaned.

"What?" I asked, getting into a seating position.

Draco blushed, rubbing his head. My eyes trialed down the length of his body. My eyes stopped at the forming bulge in his pants.

"Really Draco? Have some self control." I giggled at him, his face darking. Then he sat up grinning wildly.

"You called me Draco!" He said excitedly, nearly jumping up and down.

"That's your name, dummy." I rolled my eyes.

"But you've been calling me Malfoy!" Draco pecked my lips.

I smiled, "Well, if it makes you feel better, I had a hard time not calling you Draco."

He kissed me longer this time. He broke the kiss, "It does." He hesitated, thinking over his words carefully. "Mackenzie, I love you."

I froze, blinking repeatedly.

**Oh, I'm so mean. What she going to say? Hum, I don't know, you tell me. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Confusion

**Yay, I have inspiration now! For awhile I had no idea what to write. Hope this is okay, my minds a little foggy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Sadly.**

**Mackenzie's P.O.V-**

I froze, blinking repeatedly.

The concern in Draco's eyes barley fazed me. "Mackenzie? Are you okay?" His pale hand reached forward to take one of my stiff hands.

I jerked away. Hurt, confusion, and more hurt shone though his eyes. The impossibly pale blue eyes glistened with un-shed tears.

Yet I continued to blink, completely in my thoughts. Draco loves me? Yeah, I may love him, but do I? Okay, now I was confusing myself. I love him, but I don't? It's not possible. Or was it Harry's compulsive need to hate and keep me away from Draco?

"Love?" I flinched, not completely sure what to do. Draco fell back, refusing to cry. I knew I hurt him. Did I want to?

Numbly I found myself on my feet. Draco sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy." I saw Draco flinch, I heard the flat tone. Logically, I didn't know what to think anymore. "I honestly don't know how to answer that."

The hurt drifted out of his eyes. He vaulted to his feet in a blind rage. He was so close our noses nearly touched. Draco glared at me, "You're a coward!" He hissed, venomously, "You love me! You just refuse to admit it to yourself, because you're afraid to lose Potter!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, "You can't tell me how I feel! I can't believe you think I don't love you because my cousin hates your guts! Don't get such a high importance of yourself!" I was starting to wonder how false my words were.

"No, I don't have such a high importance of myself. I haven't for awhile. You won't fully love me, until your pompous cousin lets you." Draco concluded. I knew at that moment he was correct. But unfortunately, my pride took over, refusing to let me tell him that was true.

"My cousin isn't pompous! Leave me alone Malfoy, I never want to speak to you again." Draco looked into my eyes so sad it made my heart break.

"Is that what you want?" Draco asked quietly, hopping he'd heard wrong.

"Yes," I said cruelly, "I never, ever, wish to speak with you." Draco stepped back, as if the words physically hurt him.

A single tear dribbled down his pale cheeks. And for a moment, I wanted to take it all back. Till he roughly wiped the one tear away. "Fine," He snarled and stormed off in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"What have I done?" My heart shattered. I should have not let Harry's hate for Draco control me. I should have taken it all back, running full out towards him. But I didn't. Both of our prides had been wounded. I bolted inside the school. Tears rolled down my face. I was upset, hurt, wounded, and well so, so confused. What should I trust? My shattered heart, or my cousins influence?

I ran into the common room. Rosalinda shot up and ran to me.

"Shit girl! What happened?" She demanded leading me up the stairs to the rooms. Eliza and Alexis looked after us, wanting to come, but I knew they assumed I wanted my alone time.

"I—I think I just broke up with Draco." My words were jumbled and confusing. The English accent I owned sounded wrong. Like I was trying to fake one.

"I thought you'd already broken up with him!" Rosalinda accused me.

"I did. But we were just outside making out." My secret poured out before I could stop it.

Rosalinda cocked an eyebrow. "What? You made out with rich boy?"

I nodded guiltily.

"Then why did you break up with him?" the question hung in the air several moments before I decided to answer.

"Because—" My airways cut off. I knew I was being dragged into another Voldemort dream. I heard Rosalinda scream, before blacking out for real.

_I was somewhere very creepy. The walls were lined with black fabric and blood. The floors creaked as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Broken and turned over everywhere. The place smelled like a sewage pipe._

_ I passed my reflection in the cracked mirror. I shuddered. The girl hardly looked like me. She had white skin. White, not pale. Her eyes were crimson red, pupils dilated. Her hair was ragged and falling off. Her lips were chapped badly, bleeding. I reached up, and touched my hair. It was all there and silky smooth. _

_ I heard a dark chuckle from behind me. "Wouldn't you be scared if you looked like that? Even mummy wouldn't love that face. And I know your mother more personally then you do." After that last comment I tore my eyes away from the hideous reflection. _

_ "How dare you?" I glared at him, "You're disgusting! You just used my mum for sex! You never loved her!"_

_ "How would you know?" He snarled, "I did love you mother. I still do! I didn't care that she is a scrib! I hate her new husband with so much anger I would kill him a thousand times." For the first time ever, my father actually showed emotion other then hate and anger. I was surprised. "Rose." Voldemorts voice softened, his eyes seemed far away. _

_ "Uh dad?" I hesitated, "Are you okay?"_

_ Voldemort's eyes hardened again. "Fine."_

_ "So what do you want?" I asked, defensive again._

_ "Always to the point, I see." _

_ I was confused, "What?"_

_ "I've been in your life. I've watched you grow up. I've always been there."_

_ "Okay… Not weird at all." I said sarcastically._

_ "Never you mind. Anyway, you need to stop your cousin from destroying horcruxes."_

_ "Wha? What the hell is a horcruxe?" _

_ He sighed, "Ugh, it's an item you put part of your soul in. It makes you harder to kill. Unless all your horcruxes are gone. Then you are just as vulnerable."_

_ "Well, why would I want to stop him?" I was even more confused then before._

_ "Because he's destroying mine." Voldemort hissed._

_ "And that's bad how…?" _

_ "Don't be such a smartass," Voldemort snapped, "Leave." The scene evaporated, leaving me in complete blackness._

"Mackenzie! Kenize! Wake up, please!" Rosalinda sobbed.

"Shh, stop being so loud, Rosalinda." I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I noted that we were the only ones in here.

"Oh thank God! Your okay!" Rosalinda's sobs continued.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey, Rosalinda? I just need some alone time." She nodded and quietly left the room.

I was baffled. Three reasons. One, Voldemort showed other emotion besides hate. Two, I came back unhurt. Third, I called him dad. As if my life weren't confusing enough.

I got up and riffled though my things. I found my quill and parchment. I wrote a short note to Harry. Before I could chicken out, I raced to my owl, Olive, and told her to give it to Harry. She hooted and flew out the window I just opened.

**2 days later…**

I was starting to worry. I hadn't seen Draco in two day. In fact, no one had. The concern for Draco grew. I started to really discover my true, honest to God, feelings for him. And now I've blown it. Draco was missing and I couldn't bear to face him, even if he was here.

No one acknowledged me, except for my close friends. I was crying for no reason lately, every little thing set me off. I was dreadfully depressing.

One day in transfiguration, McGonagall asked—no demanded, why I didn't study for class and I wigged out.

Tears poured down my eyes, "Why do you have to ask? I'm not perfect!" It went on like that for the rest of the class. McGonagall trying to calm me down, and I would keep going.

Anyway back to the present. I shuffled out to the tree where Draco told me he loved me, and where I told him I didn't want to ever speak to him. Just looking at the tree made me cry. I was weak and scared. Just a lost little girl. No one there to love me.

So I decided to follow Draco's path into the forbidden forest. I didn't care if I was caught. Hell, I didn't care what happened to me regardless. I saw footprints once I got to the edge of the forest. I took a deep breath and followed them. I noted that the first foot prints were close together and deep. Then they started to get lighted and further away. Draco had been chased. I looked around for prints, other then his and mine. But I couldn't find any. A strong cold blast of wind hit me. I drew the robe around myself, trying to get warmth. I shivered. The wind howled and the trees rustled. I bad feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach, working its way up. Nauseated, I just about stopped and turned around. But Draco's footprints kept me moving.

Draco's footprints ended. I turned my eyes down, getting more and more sick. My eyes widened, and an ear shattering scream poured out of my mouth.

**Done. I wrote that in one day! Yay! Sorry for the cliffe, but hey, I'm a writer. Got to keep things interesting. **

**~Emerald~**


	5. Reunion

**OMG! I'm dreadfully sorry I took so long! Forgiveness! Okay… So the reason was… Writers block! Damn writers block. Anyway, here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the O.C's and story… line.**

**Mackenzie's P.O.V-**

My screams stopped, and bile nearly erupted from the pit of my stomach. The sight made my heart break even more.

Draco was sprawled out on his back, with claw marks running up and down his front side. The skin was literally _peeling_ away from his broken form. Skin flapped gently in the wind. He was lying in what looked like… dried blood? Well blood crusted on his skin, err… the only skin left that hadn't been ripped off. His hair was matted with blood and dirt and leaves. It had taken on the shade of _black_ not platinum blonde.

I felt my world plummet, and my knees fell out from under me. I was shaking uncontrollably, staring at what my world now looked like. Broken, slashed and empty. I was positive Draco was dead. I clutched one of his pale hands, and wept over him. The sobs were wrenched from me, as the tears flowed heavily. I glanced up sharply when I heard a soft moan. Now I examined him more closely and saw a small flutter of the chest, as if he were trying to breath.

"Hurt... My… Hand…" He whimpered out. I felt myself squeezing his hand that it was slowly turning purple. I released my death hold on his hand.

"Draco."

His eye lids flew open at the sound of my voice.

"I'm so sorry." He glared at me sadistically. I hadn't stopped crying yet.

"I—I'll go get… um, Snape." I sprung up and sprinted out of the woods, careful to avoid Draco's footprints.

I burst into Snape's office.

"Draco… Needs… Healing… In… Woods… Hurry…" I panted, grasping the door frame for support.

Snape was on his feet. "Where?"

I groaned, "I'll… Show… You…"

Snape nodded and I bolted back to where Draco was in the woods. Snape was mildly surprised with Draco's condition, but healed him on the spot.

Draco stood up, back to his full glory.

"Oh, thank God, you're alive!" I bawled, wrapping my arms around myself.

Draco just stared at me. His eyes were blank. No emotions displayed on his beautiful face.

"I'll leave you both alone. But," Snape paused, "I have to escort you to the edge of the woods where I can make my leave."

We walked in silence. I cast fleeting glances at Draco. The expression on his face, well, I felt ashamed for what I did. And I should.

Just like he promised, at the edge of the woods, Snape disappeared, leaving Draco and I alone.

"Draco—"

"What?" He interrupted rudely, "So now I'm Draco? I thought I was Malfoy? And what about your bloody cousin? Isn't he going to disown you now?"

I was getting mad. "Draco. I don't care what my cousin thinks anymore."

"Really?" He asked skeptically. His eyebrows pushed together, "You said you never wanted to see me again. Why did you follow me into the woods?"

"Don't you see?"

Draco shook his head.

A sharp hiss escaped my lips. "Draco, you idiot! I love you! That's why I followed you!"

Draco chuckled, "You don't love me."

I cursed. "Yes I do!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_!"

"_No_!"

"YES!" I grabbed his collar and yanked him down to level, bringing his lips to mine.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise, while mine closed, drinking him in. My fingers clenched his shirt, immobilizing him. Soon I felt him kissing back. Our lips melded together in a fiery passion. Love and anger. Pent up emotions. I felt his fingers tangle themselves in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. We broke apart, mouths still touching. Pressing a light kiss to his lips, I started to un button his shirt. I felt a cool hand grab my wrist. I glanced up at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me cautiously, but his eyes displayed another emotion.

"Yes." I was ready. I wouldn't… Couldn't love anyone the way I love Draco.

"Okay." He smiled. His fingers ran just under the hem of my shirt. I shuddered. Slowly, Draco un-buttoned my shirt with one hand, while the other one pulled off my robe. I continued to un-do his shirt and I yanked off the robe. Those articles of clothing fell to the grass in a heap. He placed a chaste kiss on my neck. My fingers traced the smooth plains of his torso. I grabbed his belt buckle, and pulled.

I swiftly heaved up my skirt, while in the same motion, attempted to do up my shirt. Draco was lounging on the ground, observing my every movement. I smiled at him.

"Done!"

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"What?" I glanced down. Only one button was done up, and showed my black bra and stomach. The skirt was twisted and the socks didn't reach my knees. The robe was loosely hanging on my shoulders.

"Oh!" I squeaked, cheeks reddening.

Draco stood and sexily sauntered over. "Here, let me help, love." I blushed even darker when he said love.

Draco buttoned up the rest of the shirt, and fixed the skirt. But ever so often, he would tease me, in the most cruel ways.

"You are an evil bastard, Draco Malfoy." I said after he brushed my bud.

"But you fell in love with me, so I can't be all that bad, right?" He asked innocently.

"Ass," I muttered, "I like bad boys."

He smirked, "Hm, really." His hand went up my skirt. I stepped back and smirked seductively.

"Sorry, I hurt enough. Let's go back to the school." I held my hand out to him. He sighed, but took it and laced our fingers together.

"Fine." An adorable pout adorned his lips.

"Let's just go." I said, laughing. We walked to the castle in complete bliss. I however, was unfortunate, because the area in between my legs was painful. I hobbled, more then walked, while Draco snickered at me.

**Yay! Finally, you guys get your chapter! Whoo! Okay, review! That's it… Bye!**

**~Emerald~**


	6. War?

**Here, my dear readers, is chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Mackenzie's P.O.V-**

**Three weeks later…**

It'd had been three weeks since Draco and I had gotten together and made love. I still remember the feeling of his skin against mine. And I also received the response from Harry. He said as long as I was happy, then so was he, even if I was sleeping with the enemy, no pun intended. Rosalinda seemed genuinely happy for me, but Alexis and Eliza were hesitant.

Everyone seemed weary of my new relationship with Draco. I was ecstatic, but apparently, that doesn't count for shit.

I missed Harry. So much. And my mother. And, strangely enough, my father. His scary dream walkings, made me somewhat excited that he wanted to chat. But I did not like what he asked of me. I didn't want him to rule the world, because that'd mean the death of Harry, and I couldn't handle that.

I lay in bed, anticipating a dream about Draco, but I was utterly surprised with this one.

_ I was standing on the exact spot where Draco and I made love. Curious, I searched my surroundings. Nothing was different, except a dark haze that settled on the edge of the forest. _

_ Immediately, I knew where I was and who I was with. No longer did I crave my father's presence. The air was clouded with darkness, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I wound a strand of black hair around my finger._

_ "He—hello?" In this dream, I could hear the British accent everyone told me I had. Draco was right. It sounded really sexy._

_ "Yes, hello daughter. How's the relationship working out for you?" Voldemort appeared from the edge of the woods. His red eyes observed me._

_ I blushed, "Fine."_

_ Voldemort laughed throatily, "How pleasant. I must be sure to speak with him at our next meeting. Father always talks to the boy his daughter dates."_

_ The blush disappeared, "You wouldn't!"_

_ He smirked, "You know I would."_

_ "Wait, you said next meeting, does that mean… Mean that Draco's been coming to see you this whole entire time?" _

_ "Of course child. I'll be seeing you soon. The war is approaching." The dream ended._

I bolted up in bed. What war? Why the hell couldn't he tell me? Maybe I could weasel information from Draco by withholding sex… Maybe… Oh, but then I'd suffer to… Damn it.

Rosalinda stirred, "What are you doing up, Kenzie?"

"Bad dream," I told her, "I'm going back to bed."

Rosalinda nodded sleepily and fell back into the pillows, immediately asleep.

I sighed. God how I wished I was able to fall asleep like that. Knowing me, I'd probably have Voldemort nightmares for the rest of the night. I slid out of bed, and dug around in my suitcase for a moment. I pulled out a pair of faded jeans, a purple graphic tee-shirt, a gold hoodie and black sneakers. I striped and pulled on the new clothes. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I needn't wear my robes at all.

Slipping out of the girls dorm room, I tip toed down the stairs, and pushed open the door. If I got caught… Well, I'd be in major trouble. Just kidding, every teacher here that works for Voldemort knows I'm his daughter and wouldn't dare do anything to me. Or so I hoped. At least if I went to the head master, I'd get off easy. It was Snape after all.

I made my way outside, and breathed in the cold air. I shivered and flipped the hood to my hoodie up, and shoved my hands into its pockets.

"A little late to be going for a walk, ain't it love?" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. My skin still crawling, I whirled around and glared darkly at Draco.

"God, damn it! Don't do that!" I hissed, slapping his arm.

"Sorry." He so wasn't. As if the smirk on his perfect face didn't give him away.

"Liar." I remembered my painful way to get info out of him.

"How about I show you?" Draco hinted. I know he wanted to o inside and have sex, in the room of requirement probably. We've done it in there before.

I shook my head, "No, only if you tell me about this up-coming war."

Draco paled. The wind picked up, and I shivered.

"Let's at least go inside." Draco said, still hesitant and pale.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. He reached for my hand, and allowed him to take it.

The bloody sneaky bastard brought me to the room of requirement.

"You bloody bastard! You lied to me!" I yelled. The room basically consisted of a bed, some chairs and a table. I yanked my hand from his grasp and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Hey, we can still talk!"

I huffed, "You just want to get in my pants."

"Already been." I punched him in the stomach. Draco nearly doubled over, not expecting me to hit him. "Bloody temper on this one." He stood up and fell back into a chair.

I sat across from him, and glared at the wall.

"Come on! Let's make use of the bed, and I'll tell you anything you want to hear." Hum, tempting offer, but I have to stand firm.

"Nope. If you want this ever again, you will tell me about this war."

Draco paled. I'm not sure from what. The idea of giving away information, or the withholdment of sex.

"So if I don't tell you, I won't be able to have sex with you?" Withholdment of sex. That horny bastard.

"Yes, pretty much." I nodded, still angry that he brought me here.

"That's okay, plenty of others who would be willing." I know he meant it jokingly, but it didn't stop me from lunging across the table in pure rage. I sat on his stomach and fingered for my wand, only to remember I left it in my suitcase. I cursed.

"I was kidding! Mackenzie!" Draco struggled to move, while I pinned him.

It took all my will power not to strangle the handsome elder boy. I'm sure Draco saw it in my eyes and ceased to move.

"Tell me about the war."

"Well, um, I don't know much, but, uh, the dark lord is going to come here and fight with Potter. I think." He said, watching me with careful eyes.

"But Harry's not here! Voldemort's a dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

Draco chuckled, "But apparently he's coming back, and Voldemort's going to be ready."

I sensed Draco was telling the truth. "I believe you."

Draco smirked, "Great thanks. Now, can we please make use of that bed?"

I sighed. Draco was never going to let that go. "Fine, Draco, fine."

He pouted, "You don't sound too thrilled."

"Because, you horny bastard, I'm sick of you not letting that go." I growled.

"But if I hadn't told you about the war, you would have also suffered. So it's a win for me anyway, because you would have caved eventually." His voice turned husky.

I snorted, "Yeah right." Okay, maybe Draco wasn't far off. In a week I would have given in, but it had been twenty minutes.

"Please?" I knew what he wanted.

"Okay, but you have to make it worth my wild." I grinned and pulled Draco to his feet once I got to mine.

"You won't regret it at all." Draco kissed me hard, and dragged me in the direction of the bed.

**Ahaha! That was fun to write! I hope you had as much fun reading this, as I did writing it. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	7. Malfoy Manor

**Yay! Chapter 7! I think there may only be three more… Sadly enough. But then there will be a one/shot sequel, so keep your eyes open for it. Please read. This is kind of more based on the movie then the book and I changed the reason for going to the manor. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Mackenzie's P.O.V-**

Draco and I jogged out of the room of requirement. I was giggling like a child, and Draco just shook his head. Our fingers were linked, and our feet pounded against the stone floors of Hogwarts.

"Well, look who's out of bed, and at this late hour."

Draco and I froze. I stiffened, and turned. It was Bellatrix.

"Well, Draco? Aren't you going to say hello to your auntie?" Bellatrix said, voice dripping with venom. Her eyes narrowed at me, but she didn't try anything funny towards the dark lords daughter.

"Hello," Draco said calmly, pose relaxing. I stayed tense, tightening my grip on his hand.

Bellatrix's lips twitched into a form of a smile, but it just made her look scarier. "Hello… my lady." I could hear that Bellatrix had a difficult time forming these words.

"No formality needed." I sneered, pulling my hand from Draco's and crossing my arms. Draco shot me a warning glance, but I ignored him.

"Yes, excellent." She hissed. I could have sworn that a _forked_ tongue flickered out at me. I shuddered.

"Draco, would you and _Mackenzie_ like to come to the manor this weekend? I'm sure Snape wouldn't mind."

Draco's eyes flickered to my face. I kept it passive. "Um, I would like to, but, Mackenzie?"

I glowered at Bellatrix, "I would love to."

"See you this weekend then." Bellatrix huffed off, snarling a string of angry words.

I smirked, satisfied, "Wonderful. Aren't you excited Draco?" Draco nodded. I could tell he was thinking about this weekend. Like, _hi mom and dad! This is the dark lord's daughter. Treat her normally. _Yeah right.

~(~)~

The weekend approached quicker than I thought possible. Of course Snape agreed, not one to deny a direct request from _me._

Draco and I reached the gates to the manor. My palms became instantly clammy. Draco turned his head, sensing her distress.

"It's fine. They love you." He muttered. The gate swung open, and we continued to walk the winding path. Of course they will. I'm the dark lords daughter.

"For you. They'll love you for you." Sure. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, we reached the doors to the Malfoy Manor. The interior of the building was just… indescribable. It was just, amazing. Draco pushed open the door, and allowed me to view the foyer. The walls were a dark gray, and all the furniture in my vision was dark green.

"You'll be staying in my room. Let's go." Draco grabbed my hand and led me up the twisting staircase, to the third floor. He stopped at a door with dark brown wood, and a knob so gold it stood out on the door. Draco turned the knob and opened the door.

The room was painted in dark greens. The king size bed was made of mahogany wood, and silver sheets gleamed brightly. Two black leather couches sat in the corner with dark purple throw pillows. A glass coffee table was nudged in the corner with the couches, overflowing with books. A dark mahogany desk sat by the far wall, parchment, quills and ink scattered across the top. Three doors surrounded the room besides the one we came in. The room was like, decked out in Slytherin's colors.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I whispered, completely stunned. Draco shrugged. My bags, that lay forgotten at my feet, were picked up by Draco. He lugged them over to one of the doors. It was a sliding door. He slid it open and walked inside. I followed him, and walked into the biggest closet I've ever seen in my life. My eyes widened. Most of the colors were black, dark greens, dark purples, and the occasional splash of white.

"Are all of your clothes dark?" I asked, still stunned by the abundant amounts of clothes.

Draco chuckled, "I guess so. My mother told me that she got you some clothes." Draco gestured to a shelf that took up half of the right wall. More blacks, dark greens and dark purples. But what surprised me the most, was there were bright greens, blues and even some flattering reds and golds.

"For me?" I inquired bewildered. His mother was in Slytherin, yet here are reds, blues, and golds?

Draco nodded, "And she wanted you to wear this." Draco pulled out a dress I hadn't noticed. It was a off the right shoulder strap dress, ivory in color with a black ribbon that tied around the waist, just under the breasts. Flower petals flowed from the ribbon to the knees, swirling in the most intricate ways. The length was floor length. My eyes widened and my mouth fell a gap.

"For me?" I questioned again.

"Of course. Though I'm not sure how she knew your size, let alone shoe size." Draco handed me the dress that I had yet to take my eyes off.

"There are shoes too?" I sounded like a five year old girl. I was still wondering why his mother bought me clothes, only to remember, I was the dark lords daughter, of course they'd get me things.

Draco smiled. He walked to the wall covered with his shoes. I shuffled over there, holding the dress to my chest. A wall was plastered with shoes in all different forms and colors.

"Holy shit!" I said, eyeing the shoes hungrily.

Draco chuckled, "Get dressed. You have to meet my parents."

I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and pulled the ivory dress over my head. In an attempt to zip up the dress, I felt Draco's cool fingers brush my back. He moved my hair out of the way, and did up the dress. I turned.

Draco had already changed into simple black slacks and a dark green button down.

"Thank you." I kissed Draco lightly.

"Don't worry. My mother bought you these things because she wanted to make you happy, because you being happy makes _me_ happy. Not because you're the dark lord's daughter." I nodded relived, and turned to the shoe rack. I grabbed a pair of white ballet flats.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I took Draco's out stretched hand and together we went downstairs and to meet his parents.

~(~)~

I took in the faces of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius had a hesitant look on his face, while Narcissa was looking at me with glee. Bellatrix glared at me, but said nothing.

Draco and I stopped in front of his parents. I curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you."

I glanced up. Lucius had a baffled expression on his face.

"No my lady! No need to bow to me!" Lucius said franticly.

"Please, call me Mackenzie." Lucius nodded reluctantly.

"Yes… Mackenzie."

I smiled. Narcissa grinned slightly, "So, I take it you like the dresses and shoes?"

"Oh, yes! I love them! But you didn't need to go to such extreme measures for me!"

"Oh, but I wanted to." Narcissa winked, like I was part of her inside joke.

For the rest of the evening, I found I got along wonderfully with the Malfoy's, and only had to correct Lucius twice!

~(~)~

Back in Draco's room, I collapsed on the bed after changing into one of the night gowns Narcissa bought me. It reached mid thigh and was dark green.

"Argh, I'm so tired." I yawned and tossed my arm over my eyes.

"I can see that." Draco said amused, leaning against the door frame of the closet.

I peeked out from under my arm. Draco was shirtless and was wearing black pajama pants. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I just want to sleep." I muttered, barely able to keep awake.

"Yes love." I heard Draco walk over, and slip under the covers. "You'll be cold if you don't cover up."

"Whatever." Draco groaned and yanked the sheets out from under me and placed them on top of me. I hadn't acknowledge him do anything, as I was half asleep. Once Draco lay back into the pillows, I snuggled closer and ended up with my head on his chest.

"Good night, Mackenzie."

~(~)~

**Draco's P.O.V-**

I woke up some time in the morning. The room was still dark, for the curtains were still drawn. I felt Mackenzie shift beside me and roll over muttering my name in her sleep. I sat up and stared at her. Her black curls were plastered to her face, and her dark lips parted.

I decided to let her sleep longer, and went to the closet. I yanked on a pair of black slacks, a black shirt and a black jacket. I shoved my feet into a pair of black dress shoes.

I kissed Mackenzie's forehead and hurried downstairs.

"Good morning." I said, sitting in the arm chair across from my parents, seated in the couch.

They nodded towards me. Mother looked down right exhausted, and her eyes closed for long periods of time. Father looked satisfied, but yet still drained. I guess meeting Mackenzie was harder on them then I thought.

Suddenly the door burst open and Aunt Bellatrix walked in with Greyback. Some other men followed them in with Weasley and Granger. Greyback had a guy that look familiar to me, but his face was all puffy. My eyes grew.

"Well, is it him?" Aunt Bellatrix demanded, thrusting the boy with the puffy face at me.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" She hissed. As soon as she said the name, I was on my feet. She shoved him, and he fell to his knees in front of me.

"Um…" It was so Potter. His eyes were the same color as Mackenzie's. Mackenzie! Potter is her cousin! She'd be devastated if he'd been handed to the dark lord.

"Draco, is it?" Mother asked. Then I remembered, mother and father didn't know Potter was Mackenzie's cousin.

Bellatrix's head whipped up and looked at one of Greyback's men.

"Where did you get that?" She snarled, stabbing her finger in the direction of the sword he was holding. I looked, and, holy shit it was the sword of Gryffindor.

"Found it in her bag. I reckon it's mine now." He said, pulling the sword closer.

Bellatrix glared, and her wand turned into a whip. It wrapped around his neck and threw him down the stairs. The sword flew up into the air and Bellatrix caught it with the whip. Bellatrix glared at the other men.

"Leave!" She screeched. Some of the men stumbled away, to afraid to leave using magic. "Bring the girl to me! Put the boys in the cellar!" I had stumbled backwards at this point. Potter glared at me. Weasley struggled to get to Granger.

"Let her go!" He yelled. The man punched him in the already swollen face. Granger screamed. Bellatrix slapped her. I was frozen against the wall, unable to do anything.

Bellatrix whispered angrily in Granger's ear, and then she started to carve something on her arm. I flinched, remembering when that had happened to Mackenzie.

"Draco? What's going on?" The voice I was dreading came from my near right.

"Hermione?" Mackenzie gasped, green eyes widening in horror. She cast her revolted eyes onto me. "Does this mean Harry's here?"

Oh shit.

~(~)~

**Mackenzie's P.O.V (Just after Draco left)-**

I shivered. I reached out and clawed at the sheets. No warm body was beside me any longer. I guess he went downstairs. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Leisurely, I slid out of the bed and padded over to the closet.

On the shelf with the clothes Narcissa bought me, I got a dark purple blouse and black slacks. I managed to wriggle my way into them and then put on a pair of two inch black heels.

I stood in the middle of Draco's room, trying to figure out which room was the bathroom. I took a wild guess and walked into the one closest to the closet. Turns out, it was a library. All four walls were enveloped in books. There was a fireplace on the far wall. I spun around and went into the other room, planning to go in the library later.

I left the bathroom I brushed my teeth and hair.

I fell back into the cushions of the couch preparing to go downstairs and talk to the Malfoy's.

Suddenly, I heard an ear splitting scream. It sounded like a girls. So I scurried down the stairs and turned the corner. A girl with bushy brown hair was having her arm carved on by Bellatrix.

On my left was Draco, "What's going on Draco?"

"Hermione?" I gasped once I realized who it was. My eyes widened, and I cast an appalled glance at Draco. "Does this mean Harry's here?"

Draco was clearly thinking, oh shit.

Wormtail scampered up the stairs with a goblin in his grasp. Bellatrix asked, err, snarled a question and when he didn't know, she slashed his face with a knife.

Wormtail brought him back downstairs and then there was a little blast, that neither Bellatrix nor Draco heard. Lucius and Narcissa sprinted into the room, eyes wild.

Hermione screamed again. It took all my will power not to throw Bellatrix off Hermione right then and there. But I guess I didn't have to because Ron and Harry bolted up the stairs followed by Dobby, Harry's elf friend.

"Harry Potter." Bellatrix sneered. "Call the dark lord Lucius. Do it now."

Lucius yanked up the sleeve of his shirt and brought his finger near the dark mark.

"Harry." I whispered. Harry looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. I covered my mouth with my hand, to prevent sobbing.

The chandelier fell from the ceiling almost hitting Bellatrix. Hermione stumbled away, and fell into Ron's arms.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Bellatrix screamed.

I didn't hear Dobby's response. But he apperivaporated (sp?) with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Bellatrix whipped a knife at them, and the weapon disappeared along with them.

I fell to my knees, sobs erupting from my mouth, as I pressed my forehead to the hardwood floor.

**Holy crap! That was sooo long! Gah, it took me forever to type and I don't know why! Sorry if some of the descriptions seemed long… Thanks for reading! Review!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
